


Секс по телефону

by Kita_Luiddinas



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Dirty Talk, Gen, нецензурная лексика, стеб
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 06:39:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kita_Luiddinas/pseuds/Kita_Luiddinas





	Секс по телефону

Воскресенье в Икебукуро выдалось солнечным и теплым, несмотря на надвигающуюся зиму. Приближался поздний вечер, но улицы и парки были наводнены людьми, в кафешках ютились влюбленные парочки, и даже самые заядлые домоседы повылезали из своих домов.  
Орихара Изая крутился на первом этаже торгового центра «Тобу» и с минуты на минуту ожидал очередную заинтересовавшую его особу, с которой он познакомился в сети, намеревался хорошенько развлечься и промыть ей мозги, и едва удерживался, чтобы не потирать ручки в предвкушении. Если бы он оглянулся, то мог бы заметить, что в паре десятков метров от него находился не кто иной, как Хейваджима Шизуо с братом, однако нынче этому не суждено было случиться.

— Я мог бы и один сходить, — недовольно буркнул Шизуо.  
— Ты говорил это всю прошлую зиму, продолжая расхаживать в одной рубашке, — бесцветно парировал Каска.  
— И нормально, не помер, — возмутился тот.  
Актер ничего не ответил, схватил брата за рукав и потащил в ближайший магазин верхней одежды. 

— Сачико, я весь горю от ожидания, — проворковал Изая в трубку елейным тоном. — Твой голос меня так заводит!  
Сачико что-то смущенно лепетала в ответ, но Орихара почти не слушал ее, шаря глазами в поисках подходящего места для секса по телефону. Внезапная мысль посетила его, едва он наткнулся глазами на какой-то магазин одежды.  
— Сачико, — произнес он вкрадчиво и нежно, расплываясь в ухмылке. — Я хочу слышать, как ты удовлетворяешь себя прямо в кабинке для переодеваний, - видимо девушка колебалась, потому что информатор перешел на делано-строгий тон: — Ты обещала, что будешь послушной.  
Услышав согласие, Орихара снова разулыбался и взглядом выхватил свою жертву из толпы.  
— Оглянись, напротив тебя магазин верхней одежды. Иди туда, — скомандовал он и двинулся с места следом за ней.

— Мне это все надо мерить?! — сокрушенно проворчал Шизуо, принимая из рук Каски очередную куртку.  
— Без исключения, — подтвердил тот.  
— Да ты изверг, — телохранитель закатил глаза, но послушно направился в ближайшую кабинку.  
— Я буду в соседнем отделе, — тихо сказал его младший брат и, получив в ответ неразборчивое бурчание, отвернулся.

— Заходи в правую кабинку, — с придыханием шептал Изая в трубку. — И не оборачивайся, иначе игре конец.  
Намертво вцепившаяся в мобильник девушка деревянной походкой двинулась туда, куда было сказано. Должно быть, она уже тысячу раз пожалела, что ввязалась в эту авантюру, на которую ее подбил милый добропорядочный служащий Ямада из городского чата, однако перечить нашептывающему на ухо голосу отчего-то не решалась.  
Изая, дождавшись, пока она скроется в кабинке, нырнул в такую же, стоявшую напротив, и слегка отодвинул занавеску, чтобы видеть, что происходит рядом с той, в которой находилась Сачико. 

Едва поблизости от нее появился какой-то сутулый парень, он мягко проговорил в трубку:  
— Расстегни пуговицы на кофте. И не халтурь, я вижу тебя, — и с трудом сдержался, чтобы не хихикнуть. Даже необязательно было видеть девушку, чтобы знать, что она сделает все, как он скажет. — Не своевольничай, иначе я накажу тебя.  
За хрупкой стенкой кабинки что-то угрожающе заворочалось, но Изая не придал этому значения.  
— Погладь себя так, будто это я, — ворковал он, с наслаждением наблюдая за реакцией сутулого парня на звуки из кабинки Сачико. — Мои руки сильные и крепкие…

Шизуо сложил руки на груди и вперился ненавидящим взглядом в стенку, за которой поселился какой-то извращенец. Нет, он точно не знает, с кем связался, если засел там и такую ахинею ему, Хейваджиме, бормочет… 

— Я поставлю тебя на колени и свяжу руки за спиной, — вовсю развлекался тем временем Изая. — Широко разведу твои ноги и буду долго ласкать тебя пальцами, пока ты не станешь молить меня о продолжении, — сутулый парень мялся возле кабинки Сачико и, кажется, обливался холодным потом, однако пост свой покинуть не желал, доставляя информатору море удовольствия одним своим видом. 

Сачико была отличной кандидатурой, как и предполагалось. И отведенную ей роль играла блестяще, сладко постанывая на радость и невольно ставшему свидетелем публичного самоудовлетворения сутулому парню, и Изае.

«Давай, скажи это, сукин сын», — подумал Шизуо, стремительно закипая. 

— Я трахну тебя как сучку, как подзаборную шлюшку, жарко, грязно и без стеснения, - говорил информатор, эротично понизив голос. — Тебя когда-нибудь ебали так, сучечка?..  
Сутулый парень, наконец, решился украдкой заглянуть за занавеску и так и завис, стараясь замаскировать вставший член охапкой набранной одежды.

«Ты уже наговорил на могилу без гроба, ушлепок», — решил Шизуо, воодушевленно разминая кулаки. 

— Ты будешь стонать подо мной как последняя блядь, — пообещал Орихара, краем глаза заметив начавших что-то подозревать секьюрити. — Я сделаю тебя своей рабыней, - размеренно говорил он, пока один из охранников целенаправленно двигался по направлению к кабинке Сачико и ничего не подозревающему, но уже вовсю надрачивающему собственный член сутулому парню.  
Приготовившись к развязке, Изая открыл было рот, чтобы вякнуть ещё что-нибудь пошлое, как внезапно обрушившаяся на него стенка вмешалась в уже продуманную стратегию, а разъяренный, до боли знакомый вопль, вообще заставил позабыть обо всем.  
Орихара так и остался сидеть в обломках того, что когда-то было перегородкой, узрев перекошенную бешенством морду Шизуо.  
Сообразив, что дело-то, вообще, внезапно приобрело скверный оборот, он зачем-то сказал в трубку: «Ну, ты дальше сама» и отключился, едва сумев увернуться от кулака, спешащего встретиться с его челюстью.  
— И-и-и-и-и-за-а-а-я-я-я-я!!! — во всю глотку провопил Шизуо, стремительно улепетывающему информатору, и на бегу швыряя ему вдогонку все, что попадалось под руку. 

— Что это было? — робко спросил сутулый парень.  
— Не имею понятия, но мне понравилось, — ответила ему незаметно выбравшаяся из кабинки Сачико, целомудренно сложив на груди руки в замочек.


End file.
